The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo
' The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch' is another crossover made by Jared1994. It'll be the 14th crossover of The Total Drama Gang's Adventures series and is available on Google Photos. Dr. Jumba Jookiba is arrested and put on trial by the Galactic Federation for "illegal genetic experimentation", as evidenced by his creation Experiment 626, a living creature which is capable of creating untold chaos. However, Jumba is imprisoned while Experiment 626 is supposed to be exiled on a desert asteroid. 626 manages to escape in a spaceship and activates the hyperdrive, causing its guidance systems to malfunction and randomly set a course for Earth. The Grand Councilwoman dispatches Jumba and Agent Pleakley, the Council's Earth expert, to the planet to have 626 captured discreetly. 626 lands on the Hawaiian island of Kauaʻi, only to be knocked unconscious by a passing truck and taken to an animal shelter. On Kauaʻi, Total Drama Gang arrive on vacation where they meet Bridgette's cousin Emma and her friends Reef, Broseph, Fin, Lo, Ty, Johnny, No Pants Lance, and Ripper, and from Surfers' Paradise. who are staying with Johnny's cousin Nani a young woman named who has been struggling to take care of her rambunctious younger sister, Lilo. A social worker named Cobra Bubbles expresses increasing concern that Nani has not been able to take adequate care of Lilo. Seeking a change and by suggestion of Chris Kratt, Nani decides that she will allow Lilo to adopt a dog and they go to the animal shelter, where Lilo immediately takes a keen interest in Experiment 626, who is impersonating a dog in order to escape. Nani is confused and disgusted by the "dog" and questions Lilo's decision. Lilo names 626 "Stitch" and shows him around the island. As Nani attempts to find a good job, Lilo tries educating Stitch about Elvis Presley, whom she calls a "model citizen". In spite of this, Stitch's antics, including foiling Jumba and Pleakley's attempts to capture him, ruin Nani's chances of finding work. Nani's friend, David, invites Nani, Lilo and the TD Gang to take a break and enjoy a day of surfing. While Nani, Lilo and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one final effort to capture Stitch from underwater, causing Nani to wipe out, and Stitch unintentionally pulls Lilo down with him. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra witnesses this unfortunate event, telling Nani that although she means well, Lilo's best interests mean she has to be placed with a foster family. After seeing how much trouble he has caused, Stitch leaves. Meanwhile, the Councilwoman relieves Jumba and Pleakley of their assignment, freeing Jumba to pursue Stitch using less covert methods. The next morning, David tells Nani of a job opportunity, which Nani rushes to pursue. Stitch, hiding in the nearby woods, encounters Jumba, who chases Stitch back to Lilo's house. The two fight, destroying the house. Cobra arrives to collect Lilo and take her away. As Nani and Cobra argue, Lilo runs away as the TD Gang follows her and encounters Stitch, who reveals his true form just moments before they are both captured by Captain Gantu, who has been given the task of recovering Stitch. Stitch manages to escape before the ship takes off and is confronted by Nani and the TD Gang. Before he tries to explain everything, Jumba and Pleakley capture Stitch themselves. Nani demands they had better rescue Lilo, although Jumba insists they only came for Stitch. Though Nani breaks down over losing her sister, Stitch manages to tell Nani about ʻohana, a term for "family" he learned from Lilo, in order to convince Jumba to help rescue Lilo. As Jumba, Pleakley, Nani and the TD Gang give chase in Jumba's spaceship, Stitch is able to drive a tanker truck full of fuel into a lava flow and use the exploding tank to launch himself into Gantu's cockpit, distracting Gantu enough to crash-land the ship and rescue Lilo. Back on land, the Grand Councilwoman appears and is about to take Stitch into custody and retire Gantu, but when Stitch explains that he has found a family in Nani and Lilo, she discovers that he has become a civilized creature; Lilo also shows her the adoption paper, declaring she owns Stitch and that taking Stitch would be theft. The Councilwoman, before leaving, decrees that Stitch will be exiled on Earth and entrusted into the care of Lilo and Nani, and asks Cobra, who turns out to be a former CIA agent whom the Councilwoman met previously in 1973, to keep an eye on them. Together, they rebuild the house, and Jumba and Pleakley become members of Lilo and Stitch's family as well. Trivia * Emma, the surfer from Stoked, reveals herself as Bridgette's cousin, and Johnny reveals himself as Lilo and Nani's cousin. * Emma, Lo Ridgemount, Reef, Broseph, Fin, Tyler Ridgemount, Johnny, No Pants Lance, and Ripper will join the TD Gang at the end. * Katara and Sokka will tell the TD Gang the story of how they lost their mother to the Fire Nation, and how Katara and Zuko tracked down the murderer. * Click the dolphin and Gular the pelican from ''Wild Kratts ''make cameos during the beach scene. Category:Jared1994 Category:Crossovers